


Where do we go from here?

by smilesunshinee



Category: Gracepoint
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my addition to the final episode of Gracepoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS. 
> 
> This is technically an alternate ending. I took a part out, and I added this on, because this is what I wanted to happen. I don't own Gracepoint or any of the characters. All rights are to FOX.

Detective Carver was attending the check up that his boss had ordered. His job depended on this. If he was unfit to work, then he was taken off the case, and fired. 

He didn't even care about the fired part, all that was on his mind during the whole thing was the Danny Solano case. Was it really Vince? He kept asking himself questions, none that he could actually answer. "You're unfit for this job, Emmett. I'm sorry." The doctor that was assigned to check his ability to work this job said.

"Yeah. Yeah, ok." Detective Carver said as he grabbed his coat and walked out of there, not even worried about being labeled unfit for duty. He drove to the station. 

"I know I'm not fit for duty, and I know I have to leave. Give me until six to finish this case and I'll be out. I'll be out by six." Emmett told the sherif. The sherif agreed and handed Carver his paper. 

Emmett went to get some coffee for himself in the kitchen. When he got there, Ellie was in there also. Emmett gave her some orders. And she finished making her own coffee. "I called Joe in for today.." Carver snuck in. "You called him in and didn't tell me?" Ellie snapped. "I'm telling you now." Carver said as he walked away to his office. 

In his office, Tom Miller and his father, Joe Miller sat on the sofa awaiting him. Detective Carver set up the camera for the interrogation to start. "Your computer was stolen?" Detective Carver asked Tom. Tom nodded. "I told you, it was stolen out of my bag at school ." Tom said. Detective Carver pulled out the evidence bag containing Tom's smashed computer, showing it to him and his father.

"Why would you smash your computer?" Detective Carver asked Tom. Tom looked at his dad. "Answer his question, Tom." His father said, and Tom turned his head to answer Detective Carver's question. "It had my emails on it." Tom said and swallowed. "Emails with whom?" Detective Carver asked. "Danny." He said, looking down. Detective Carver opened a folder that had the printed out emails between Danny and Tom. "How did you get those?" Tom asked. "Save them from your smashed Hard drive." Carver answered. 

"Did you see anyone hit Danny?" Detective Carver asked. Tom looked at his father and back to Detective Carver. "I never saw anyone else hit Danny." Tom said. His father looked at Tom. "Ok, we're done. If you're going to accuse my son." His father said, as him and Tom got up to leave. "Wait. What size shoe do you wear, Tom?" Detective Carver asked. "6." Tom replied. "And you?" Detective Carver asked his father. "10." He said and they walked out.

Detective Carver and Detective Miller were standing on the beach. Carver's phone started ringing. He answered, it was one of the officers from the station. They informed him that Danny's cellphone had been reactivated and that they were sending the coordinates to Carver's cellphone. 

"If I'm interrupting, I can't always wait.." Ellie said. "No, go back to the station. Starting interviewing Vince again. I'll meet you there." Carver said. Ellie obeyed and went back to the station. 

Carver recieved the coordinates and was taken to them. The Miller's home. He looked through the front window. Then he walked through the back. He noticed the garage door was open, so he went inside. There was Joe Miller, holding Danny Solano's cellphone. "I'll tell you everything." He said. Detective Carver brought Joe Miller back to the station. In one of the interrogation rooms. He pressed record on the tape recorder to record the session. Joe Miller confessed to killing Danny Solano. Detective Carver inferred that he was sexually attracted to him, but that was just a guess from what he told him. "Does she know?" Joe asked Carver. "No." Detective Carver replied. "I can't tell her. You have to." Joe said. Detective Carver nodded. Carver walked into the room where Ellie was questioning Vince again. "Hey, what are you doing?" Ellie asked as Carver said, "Interrogation terminated." And pressed the stop button. Another officer took Vince out. "What's happening?" Ellie asked again, feeling confused. Carver closed the door, and sat down where Vince was. "I'm going to ask you some questions, just answer them, so I can, you know." Detective Carver said. "Where were you the night of Danny's death?" Carver asked Ellie. "Are you, are you serious?" She replied. He gave her a look. "I was in bed. We had just gotten home from vacation that night. We were flying all day. And a long drive home. So I was exhausted. Got Dillon in the tub, then I got the kids to brush their teeth. I got them to bed, then unpacked. I took a sleeping pill and went to bed." Ellie answered. Ellie answered two more stupid questions that Carver asked her. "I'm done answering questions. Tell me what's going on." She said. Carver pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. She scooted away. "Why are you getting close to me?" She asked. "It wasn't Vince." Carver said. "What? How do you know?" She asked. "It was Joe." He said. She looked horrified. "No! It wasn't Joe. Joe didn't do that." She said, crying. "We have him in custody." He added. "He confessed to killing Danny." He also added in. Ellie gagged and ran to the trash can, throwing up. She started crying. "I want to see for myself." She said. He nodded. Carver and her walked to the room where he was. "Don't touch him. Don't do anything that will tamper the investigation." Detective Carver said. He let her in the room and shut the door. She stared at Joe. "Ellie." He said, relieved sounding. "Is it true?" She asked. He nodded one time. "He was 12 years old..." Ellie said. "I know." He said softly. "I just need you to know that I'm a good man." He said. "No you're not!" She yelled as she started hitting him. She pushed him down and kicked him in the stomach repeatively. Carver ran and another officer ran in. "Get her out of here." Carver ordered the officer. He took her to Carver's office. She waited the for him to come back. "We got a motel for you and the kids. Close the blinds and don't talk to anyone. Don't answer the phone unless it's me." Carver ordered. Ellie was allowed to stop at home to grab clothes before she went to the motel. She grabbed clothes. And went to the motel with her kids. Carver went to the Solano's home to inform them. "We charged someone for the murdering of Danny." Detective Carver said. "Oh god, I don't even want to know.." Beth said as she cried into Mark's shoulder. "No, it's fine. We need to know." Mark said. "Please tell me it wasn't someone we knew.." Beth added. "Joe Miller.. We have him in custody." Carver said. He waited after their shocked reactions to continue. "Him and Danny had been meeting secretly for months." He added. "What about Ellie?" Beth asked. "She didn't know. She didn't know anything." Carver said. Detective Carver brought Mark with him back to the station to see Joe. "I can only give you 20 minutes, Mark." Carver said and he nodded as he pointed at the door and asked if it was that one. Carver nodded and closed the door. The little window opened and Mark looked inside to see Joe. "Mark?" Joe asked. "You touched Danny, I know you did. You say you didn't, but I know you're lying." Mark said. "No, I didn't. I swear. I'm a good man." Joe said. "You killed my kid!" He yelled. He took a breath and calmed down. "For your sake, I hope they keep you locked up for a long time." Mark said as he left the room. The next day was the day of the memorial service the we're having for Danny now that his body was released. The whole town attending, including Detective Carver. Ellie and her kids did not attend the funeral. After the service, they had a bomb fire on the beach. Ellie and Emmett sat far away from everyone. "Everyone is there. Except us." She said. Emmett took a breath. "I wanted to be wrong, you know." He said. Ellie looked at him. "How are the kids?" He asked. "They're fine. They will be fine." She said. "What are you gonna do?" Carver asked. "Take them somewhere, get a fresh start." She replied. "Away from Gracepoint?" He asked, She nodded. "How could we stay here? How could we even walk down a Main Street?" She asked. Emmett looked down. "Can I come with you?" He asked, quietly. "W-what?" Ellie asked. "Can I come with you, and get a fresh start?" Emmett repeated more loud this time. Ellie thought for a second, and knew she didn't want to do this alone. "Sure." She said. "Really? And I have a question." He said. "Yeah, really." She said. "What's your question?" She added. "Do you have any feelings for me, Miller?" He asked Ellie. "Well, you took my dream job... And then were cold and mean through out the case, but then you warmed up to me. And I saw the real you. The soft part. And yes, I liked that. I like you." Ellie said. He smiled. "You can only kiss me under one condition." Ellie added. "And that would be?" He asked. "Get your procedure done." She said. He nodded. "That's what I was going to tell you, Ellie. I'm going through with it." He said. She smiled. "Then kiss me, Emmett." She said as Emmett pulled her closer. He pressed his lips to her and they kissed softly for a few seconds. "Here we are, the former Detective's club..." Ellie said as Emmett and her walked away with his arm around her. He chuckled.


End file.
